Feathered Intent
by Dr. Nigabitch
Summary: Everyone knows that Quinn is a lonely woman; her pick rate is already low enough. However, one day, after a fierce battle on the rift, Quinn discovers something peculiar about Valor...and her life changes. Rated M for violent feather ruffling.


It was but another day on the rift. Quinn was sitting bottom lane with her support, farming away at the minions that had mindlessly driven themselves into lane. It was an existence that she had despised. Indeed, Quinn had much prefered the better days of when it was just her and Valor, scouring the lands that surrounded the great continent.

The support, Sona, was strumming away at her harp, attacking the enemy Draven with her spells whenever she could. After several minutes of engagement, she turned to Quinn and flashed her a quick glance; her Power Chord was up. Quinn nodded with understanding.

Just then, Draven ran up towards Quinn, aiming his axe for a throw. "Now!" Quinn shouted, and Sona followed, firing her Power Chord at Draven. Although staggering, he was still determined, and launched an axe at Sona with a vicious throw. The axe embedded itself deep into Sona, and she collapsed with a silent grimace. Draven, pushing a laugh through his pained grin, turned around to collapse on Quinn, however, what he met was definitely not the Demacian marksman.

"Valor, to me!" Quinn cried, and with wings of blazing speed, Valor came down from the skies. He flung himself towards Draven and ravaged him with his beak, his attempts to swat the bird away done in vain. Draven fell to the ground, managing to choke out a final laugh as he passed.

Quinn beckoned to Valor, and he flew to her. He landed on her arm and nuzzled his beak into Quinn's neck. "Good job, Valor." She spoke, showering the bird with affection. He chirped and slowly clambered his way up her arm, throwing Quinn off balance. "Stop that, silly bird!" She managed to chuckle as she tripped and hit the ground, Valor sitting on her chest.

As she stroked the bird's feathers, the realization hit her; Valor was attempting to mate with her. Quinn already understood the propensity of Valor's mating instincts, and this attempt was nothing surprising to her, as it had happened many times before. However, this time, Quinn had a good glance of what Valor was carrying with him: a massive, throbbing penis.

She bore an expression that sat between a gasp and a salacious grin. Quinn never had embraced the instruments of the common man, nor did she truly have a desire to. Yet, for some reason, seeing Valor emblazoned with a huge cock made her quite horny. Her mood shifted from playful teasing to deep lust, her hands twitching as she made her way down Valor's body.

He squawked with curiosity, peering down as Quinn wrapped her delicate fingers around the bulging penis. After but a single moment's hesitation, Quinn closed her eyes and began to savor the rod in her mouth. She passed her tongue along the length of the shaft, passing her head up and down the long phallus that sat in her throat. It pleasured them both immensely, Quinn moaning in ecstasy as one of her hands moved from the member down to her snatch.

After only a minute of the act, Quinn opened her eyes in surprise. He emptied his load into Quinn, pints of sticky cum flowing into her willing mouth. When she could drink it in no more, she pushed Valor out and gagged, jizz spilling down her lips and on to her chest.

It was apparent that Valor had enjoyed the act, jerking his dick in the direction of Quinn's mouth, a piercing shriek underlining his demand for more. Quinn, also in heat, moved her head around to dodge the attempts and she reached for her pants and dropped them away. She shifted her body around and pushed Valor down between her legs, using her fingers to clearly outline her wet pussy. Valor, with an instinctive thrust, shoved his massive dick inside her.

"Oh...Valor..." Quinn moaned and squealed in pleasure. "Valor, in me! In me!" She began shouting louder as Valor pumped harder and harder, his enormous avian pole pressing against the back of Quinn's vagina. Valor cawwed in pleasure as he once again hit his climax, dumped litres of cum into her wet, succulent canal, and Quinn loudly moaned as he finished inside her.

Quinn was then arrested by the Valoran police for Animal Abuse and Bestiality.


End file.
